Hinata: School of anything goes
by Icesythe
Summary: It was business as usual at the Hinata inn, that was until a strange redheaded girl washed up on shore. What happens when that strange girl is none other than Ranma Saotome? & how will the Hina girls handel it when they find out that seta is ranma uncle?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fire from the east sea**

**This fic has been severly rewritten and Posted in the Ranma 1/2 section as "The Hinata school of anything goes" My appologies for the inconvience.**

**Icescythe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Ranma 1/2 but if I did... er no forget that part... anyway i got off on a rant and well... forgive me if anyone seems OCC its my first Love Hina Fic k guys so makeing certain events fit might be a bit of a pain)**

Beads of sweat formed on Kitsune Konno's forehead as she held the gun close to her chest. "Susssh..." She whispered to herself trying the calm her racing heart as she slowly peered around the corner.

"Two guys black suits armed to the teeth Uzis at least" She said to herself as she flattened herself back against the nearby wall. Her breathing shallwed and her pulse spiked as her adrenalin surged through her veins.

"You've made it this far she talked herself up. "They don't call you the Silverfox for nothing." she said squinting her eyes with a slight smile brushing her silver bangs out of her face, for an instant they caught the sunlight shining like silvery wisp in the wind before they fell back down into the exact same place they had been an instant before. She leaned her head back against the wall and checked her ammo one last time before letting out a long drawn out sigh.

" What the hell, Who wants to live forever anyway!" she muttered under her breath as she spun around the corner her silver Desert eagle .44 magnum catching a faint glint of sunlight as she pulled the hand-cannon down and over her target, gently squeezing the trigger."

The huge hand gun spouted out a blinding flash of flame before belting out a deafening crack and..."

" Power is back on!" Keitaro yelled as the residents of the hinata inn found themselves suddenly bathed in light.

"Well I guess that's it for the night." Motoko said Picking the dice up of off the floor.

"Aw I was just getting started." Kitsune whined half drunk. "I mean its not like we ever break out the old dice and play a good game of L.A.S.T. D.I.T.I.C.H. Anymore.

"Well I think games like that are just plain weird." Naru said looking through her coke bottle lenses up from her study papers in-between candles lighting up her table. "I mean Role-playing games like that went out back in the nineties, and only nerds play those."

"Nerds? your one to talk Studying by candle light even though the power has been out for the last 4 hours." Mutsumi said in her ever so gentle yet incredibly blunt way as she sipped on a cup of Sake Kitsune kept filling up.

"Yea Naru." Motoko chimed in. "I mean games like this aren't something I want to play all of the time but I like to think of them as more of a strategy game they help one asses Battle and improve oneself as a warrior in battle field situations without Loosing a limb or anything important or..."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Keitaro asked as he walked into the room oblivious as ever.

"Well we were planning on putting a cap in Kitsune ass when she turned that corner." Shinobu said softly Looking almost as she were about to cry as always.

"Hugh." Keitaro and everyone else did a double take as to what Shinobu just said.

"What?" she said shying into the corner. "Everyone said to act in character and I'm supposed to be the ruthless Gang banger thug Cheers MacMullerson." She said in a small shy voice. "My mission was to kill Kitsune the Silver fox before she can take to the Legendary treasure of Hadji-Nosque."

"And I'm the Toma-Tron 4million, programmed to seek and destroy All forms of giant Kathalu in the sea of Japan, right now were tearing up the outskirts of Tokyo!" Su jumped in enthusiastically wearing a Huge mechanical suit and stomping around in a model of Tokyo.

"And you?" Keitaro said looking over at Mutsumi.

"Well um... I think I'm playing the pope.?." she said with a enthusiastically drowsy half drunken smile.

"The pope what the hell kind of a role-playing character is that?" Naru asked rather furiously.

"I'm not really sure, I was under the impression that I could go around all over Tokyo in my shiny Pope Mobile wearing my pointy hat, smiting all sorts of evil with My Super-Pope powers and maybe bring Kitsune back to life if Shinobu er... Cheers MacMullerson ever manages to put a cap in her ass well that wouldn't kill her now would it but if she took a shot to the brainpan..." she smiled trailing off in mid sentence.

"Interesting, How out you Motoko what are you some sort of Samurai Princess hell bent on..."

"Well actually." the tall Japanese girl began to blush as she put her finger to her lips avoiding eye contact acting kind of embarrassed. "Well its my first time being the Game master and everyone had their own game they wanted to play... and since I was new and all I kinda let everyone play their fantasies out and well… its a horrible game isn't it!"

"Oh no it isn't **That **bad." Kitsune said trying to make Motoko feel better about her first gaming experience. "I mean back in the day When I use to play Vampire..." But before she could finish she was cut off by Keitaro.

"No Motoko It sounds great, I got it Hey Naru since everyone else is playing out their fantasies How bout we play as a couple of Students trying to get into TokyoU, except that at night We are really Ronin Samurai Shinobi Ninjas and our real pulpous is to..."

"Enough Already!" Naru yelled as if it wasn't bad enough everyone else is playing that dumb mind altering game now you want to too, and with the entrance exams only a couple of months away. I thought we made a promise to each other to get on together and...

"At that moment Keitaro just so happened to step on one of the dice Su was gleelyfully playing with and do a 360 face-plant into Mutsumi's breast.

"Oh my, is that any way to greet your Pope, Mysterious Samurai Shinobi, aspiring TokyoU student, rise my son" she said Lifting his head and winking at him when she was finished.

Keitaro Had a sickly smile on his face and his body tensed up in anticipation of what was to come.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Naru yelled upper cutting him out of Mutsumi lap and following up with a Spinning Naru Kick of Doom sending him through the wall and out into the thunderstorm.

For a moment everyone stared at Naru who was standing there breathing Heavily an angry look on her face her battle aura leaking freely out along her outline casting an intimidating shadow on the wall behind her.

"Well I guess ill be turning in then." Kitsune said breaking up the Aquward silence. She stood up and yawned. "Just like being rich pop stars it was fun while it lasted" She smiled picking up her bottle of Sake and started toward her room.

After that one by one the girls filtered off one by one they all had their reasons. Shinobu had to get in bed so she could get up in time to cook breakfast and get to school. Su was interested in Destroying her model of Tokyo but decided to do that in her room or the hall way or the hot springs or just wherever its not like it mattered to her anyway.

Motoko left in very samurai fashion off Practice her new Thundercloud whirlwind sword technique out back no doubt. And Mutsumi said something about taking a soak on the hot springs with the weather being the way it was she was sure that well she was sure that it was raining outside and that would well get her wet thought come to think of it the hot springs would do that too and...

"Anyway have fun studying Naru, hopefully Keitaro won't be out in this storm much longer and the two of you can get back to studying for TokyoU." she smiled her usual Sweet smile as Toma landed on her head and she clumsily stumbled down the hallway toward the hot springs leaving Naru to study Alone.

Keitaro Walked alone in the rain alone the near deserted beach. The sound of the fierce Typhoon waves crashing in the back of his mind as se wondered why Naru was acting this way, not that it was much of a stretch from the way she usually acted but. It seemed odd to him that she would go off on the other girls like that for playing some old role-playing game that Kitsune had drug out of her closet for the first time probably since the nineties. So they would have something to do while the power was knocked out by the Typhoon.

They had all seemed to be having fun except for Naru, not that getting into TokyoU wasn't important but the other girls seemed to be having fun even of It was Motoko's first time and the game was Chaotic she should have least wanted to spend some time with her friends and cut loose a little.

"Of course maybe I'm being too hard on her, I mean she's dreamed of TokyoU since she was old enough to walk and, what's that?" Keitaro thought suddenly distracted from his fantasies of being little and his promised girl, by something laying on the beach.

He stared at the outline of something vaguely human looking washing in and out with the stormy tide. He stared at a while as he kept walking closer, whatever it was it wasn't easy to see in this dark stormy rain. "No it cant be, wait." Keitaro ran up to where he could see Indeed it was someone. "It was he exclaimed running out into the ocean a little ways and grabbing the floating body of a red-haired girl dragging her from the surf."

"man you wouldn't think a girl this size would weigh this much." he grunted as he drug her up onto the side of the road away from the tumultuous ocean.' He checked for a pulse, she was still breathing but defiantly unconscious. Laying her on her side so she could puke up any salt water that she had swallowed while in the sea and not drowned on it, Keitaro observer her.

'She was a fair skinned girl slightly smaller than him maybe about the same size as Mutsumi and quite Voluptuous like as her as well. In that neighborhood anyway, she had a fiery red mess of soaked hair most of which was held back in a braided pigtail that hung about half way down her back, the rest of it was a mess of thick unkempt bangs hanging all about her face and eyes. She was wearing a Red Chinese shirt with the sleeves rolled up to about the elbow and a pair of black Chinese pants tied off with a black Chinese sash around the waist.

As Keitaro stared at her half drowned figure he couldn't help but think that he had seen this girl somewhere before. Somehow she looked strangely familiar Hopefully she wasn't yet another promise girl from his past that was all he needed now. "She sighed think of both the sarcasm and the irony if such a thing were actually true. he shook the felling off anyways one way or another she Had been out in the ocean for a while and Needed help. "I guess a temporary guest at the Hinata Inn wouldn't hurt." He said to himself throwing her across his back piggyback style.

Man she's heavy he thought as he carried her through town over the crashing of the waves and the steady rain he could hear the sloshing of his sneakers as he trudged through the puddle streets and the occasional breaths of the redheaded girl she was apparently Mumbling something or other in something of a delirious state.

"Its all your fault stupid old man...mumble...mumble...What the hell, no I am not going to wear that You old freak and if you think you can make me... Akane it wasn't me I..I... Now if you think that about me You got another thing coming... Wait a minuet in not going to… mumble...mumble"

"Strange girl"

"A fire rises from the eastern sea in form of a maiden."

"Beware temptations that come to you washed ashore by the sea gods, not all natures spirits are tranquil."

"A books cover can be deceiving, what hides inside of a persons soul only time will tell.

A faint mist and the low echoing sounds of far-off temple bells rand in the air every once and a while as The old men of the village chimed in, Keitaro passing by carrying the red-haired girl

Keitaro continued up the stairs grunting and groaning under the weight of the red-haired girl or maybe it was the fact that He wasn't really in that great of shape, sure he could take a punch, or a kick, or a mecha-toma attack or maybe even stop a sword with his bare hands but that didn't mean that he was in great shape. he had never been that athletically gifted as if not having brains wasn't enough and to top it all of his way with women well… that was irrelevant at the time he told himself as he grunted and poised to take the last leg of the stairs.

"Almost there..." he groaned as he took that last strained step to the top of the stairs in front of the Hinata inn. he planted his foot and took the hard step forward he was going to make it he had defeated the storm, his own physical weakness and even…

It was at this moment that for some reason or other he had leaned too far backward and the unconscious girl's arms slid out from around his neck. As her upper body slid of Keitato's back it threw them both off balance as she fell backward legs still rapped around Keitato's waist, first dragging her and then launching them both backward and down the stairs.

"OOOMPH, wham, thud ooh ouch, bounce… bounce… Kersplat..

"Ugh…" Keitaro pulled up his dizzy head up and looked around through a mess of soggy red hair at the spinning world around him as he pressed his glasses up back on top his nose. He found himself laying on his back at the foot of the stairs. The redhead girl was laying on top of him still Unconscious her head buried just over his left shoulder. He could feel her breathing their chest touching. She had two soft pillows to Rival even that of Mutsumi, for a moment he blushed and before he even knew it he began one of his classic overly dramatic fantasies about him and the pigtailed girl on the beach in the middle of summer and...

"No Keitaro No, damn fantasies getting out of control again I mean its Naru That I love and, If she wasn't being so distant right now then. "it doesn't matter now the exams are in a couple of months and she's trying real hard to...

And with the way her hair hung in such a shaggy mop it could have appeared that they were kissing or maybe even worse. Instinctively He cringed thinking about the repercussions if Naru were to…

"And I was Worried about you!" A voice yelled form above Keitato's worst fear had been realized and a chill ran up his spine.

"To believe that I felt bad about kicking you out into this mess and I even came out here to check on you because I felt bad and I find you here making out with some other girl in the rain, in public no less. You shameless Pervert!!"

"No Naru Its not what you think" Honest Keitaro said pushing the pushed the redhead off of him and sat up scooting back ever so slowly with one hand while holding the other out in front of him.

Naru looked at him for a moment the fire in her eyes ever intensifying in the dampened and dark air. "Ol I see now you weren't running around on me with a another girl no."

"So then you understand?" Keitaro asked innocently.

"Yes I understand, I cant believe that, you could sink so low Keitaro, taking advantage of a poor unconscious girl like that . She said cracking her knuckles her battle aura flickering a fiery yellow projecting itself as a shadow over Keitaro.

"No you don't understand…"

Naru landed a punch launching the hapless Keitaro into the sky as he said. "I found her washed up on the beach and I was bringing here to the Hinata to…" As he disappeared into the sky with a faint glint of light.

"Jerk" Naru muttered under her breath. She turned to walk back up the stairs when she seen the redheaded girl laying squirming as if she were having some kind of dream there on the ground.

"You poor thing." she said hefting her up onto her shoulder. lets get you back up to the Hinata and clean you up."

"The redheaded girl only groaned seemingly stuck in a dream state as Naru carried her up the stairs the lightning in the sky intensifying.

**L.A.S.T. D.I.T.C.H. (Last assault strike team, Detective Tracking cornering and Heist) **

**Well hopefully this is Somewhat of an original idea the whole Ranma ½ X Love Hina cross over, I dot know why I started thinking about it I suppose that things just seemed to go together well. Ranma Being primarily comic in its approach seemed to fit well into a love Hina environment Both parties peruse happiness one through the mastery of all martial arts techniques and the other fulfilling promises and reaching seemingly an unattainable goal. plus The Hinata Has hot springs (Oh yea baby) Evil laugh)**

**Anywho I wonder how the Hinata girls will fell when they discover their newest roomie the irrestiable and Spicy Ranma is really a guy an arrogant one at that (But we cant let that happen for another chapter at least now can we.. Precious ) Not to mention when Someone from the Nerma Wrecking Crew finally finds their way to the Hinata… you get the picture.**

**I'll admit that this is still a work in progress and I'm not usually too fond of crossovers, so Ideas may not be fully developed yet I just write as I am inspired to, so feel free to put in Request Advice and most of all ideas. I can use every bit of them.**

**And for the books um well Do you guys think this story would be more fitting in the Ranma or the love Hina section? **

**Till next time Chill…**

**Icescythe**

**Ol yea almost forgot since Love Hina and Ranma were written in diffrent erras( Ranma 1987-1996 and Love Hina 1998-2001 beleive me there was a lot of diffrence between those years) so the time line im following for both is sometime in the present and Close to right after the end of both Anime series not the manga so that makes Ranma and most of the Nerma Wrecking crew 17-18 ish, and the Hina gang 1 year older.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**This fic has been severly rewritten and Posted in the Ranma 1/2 section as "The Hinata school of anything goes" My appologies for the inconvience.**

**Icescythe**


End file.
